Negotiations
Negotiations is the fourth scenario in the Freyda's Dilemma campaign of Hammers of Fate. Walkthrough Freyda has captured Horncrest. What remains is to get to Tor Hrall and get Andrei from the Dwarves. Still, she should capture Lostdale, a town inhabited by rebels. After that, she can continue her quest. Before they go, Laszlo wants to attack them, but Freyda tells Alaric to keep Laszlo at bay as she goes to negotiate. The dwarves demand a lot of resources to pass - 15000 gold, 15 crystals, 15 sulfur and 10 gems. In addition, Freyda can pass with only 100 conscripts, 80 marksmen, 50 squires, 30 imperial griffins, 15 inquisitors and 5 paladins, while not having a single member of the Red Church. After she gives the resources, she needs to go to Tor Hrall. When she arrives, she demands Andrei, but Wulfstan tells her he told to Duncan he'd be safe. Freyda tells him he is captured, sent to Talonguard. In addition, a messenger comes with news that Laszlo attacked the border. Surprisingly, Wulfstan lets Freyda go, so his half-brother, Rolf, is mad he let her go. Freyda tells she will defeat Laszlo, Alaric and the Queen, even if Godric is in prison. Because of this, Freyda loses all her resources, mines and towns. So, Freyda needs to go away from the territory. There is a portal west of Tor Hrall. So, she needs to cross the land of the Dwarves to reach a safe place in east. However, there will be a group of rune priests who demand some wolves in the territory to be killed. After they are killed, she can proceed. She also needs to get a red key for the keymaster guard. Still, there is a toll in resources, so Freyda needs to collect from the creatures that stand guard. There is an alternative, as west of the 2nd garrison there is a small passage. Freyda needs to defeat the hydras, and she'll get a key so she can go through the mine, avoiding the keymaster guard. After this, she needs to go east. There is a prison which demands the artifacts she saw on her way - a helm and greavers. Giving this will fill her ranks with new creatures. The only thing left is to get to the underground, where she can rest a while. Still, somewhere else, Thralsai, a former member of Soulscar clan, wishes revenge on Raelag for destroying the clan. Raelag's companion, Shadya, appears before him, disobeying Raelag and promising Thralsai his revenge. Thralsai is eager to start, and orders his servant to bring a corpse for a dark ritual to celebrate. Towns *Haven: Horncrest, Lostdale *Fortress: Tor Hrall Events *Laszlo assaults Stone Halls. *Freyda becomes an enemy of the Red Church. *Shadya comes to Thralsai, planing a revolt in Ygg-Chall. Strategy The first objective is to capture Lostdale, where Freyda will have less trouble onwards. After the events of Tor Hrall, she needs to just continue and lose as less troops as possible for survival. Gallery Negotiations1.jpg|Thralsai and his assistant Negotiations2.jpg|Biara, as Shadya, comes with plans Category:Freyda's Dilemma scenarios